Melting
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Stuck in a frozen wasteland, Wally and Dick turn to each other to find a way to keep from turning into popsicles before the team comes to get them. Birdflash


**This is part 2 of the sickness category sense neither really involved a sickness. I figured I'd count them as the number because they're the same thing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or its characters. **

_#003: General: Sick_

* * *

When one stops to ponder the concept nothing, one might tilt their head and think hard on how impossible that single word is. To be nothing is to lack anything, but you can't simply lack anything because there never is a space where there isn't anything. Even space isn't nothingness because of the planets and stars it holds, as well as the temperatures, satellites, the atoms in the gas around some of the planets and the darkness. Nothing is easily the most used oxymoron without even being realized for it.

Today though, as Wally clutched at his trembling arms with his shivering best friend trudging along beside him with his tiny white teeth chattering loud enough that it gave the ginger a headache, he realized he had found nothing in itself. It was all of these 'snow dunes' as he called them, the ones that had him to his knees and poor Dick to his hips as they waddled on through the snow storm, lost beyond belief. All they could see in every direction was white, nothing else, besides the dark red flush to their frozen cheeks.

"I-I… c-c-can't feel m-my l-legs," the brunette croaked out, looking as if he was having a seizure with how hard he shook, hugging himself harder now than he had been before.

Wally's eyebrows would've furrowed if he could still move them, but his arms were still functioning well, bringing the fourteen year old close to his chest, pressing the covered nose to the emblem and wrapping his arms as tight as he could around the white snow suit that annoyingly covered up the teen's perfect black locks.

"G-Got a-anything in your… b-bat belt… that c-could w-w-warm us up?" Wally murmured, a little afraid to try and open his mouth very wide, rubbing his hands over the seemingly frozen joints of his friend.

Dick stiffly nodded, shuddering hard in his friend's arms, obviously trying desperately to move his arms for the belt before he gave a little choking sound.

"C-cant… move… a-arms," he whispered in fear.

That was when the speedster in the ginger sprang to life, swooping the cowled bird off his boots and spinning rapidly, forcing the snow from the areas his own boots went across. This narrowed out an area for them where the dead grass was visible to them, keeping the snow from touching them. It didn't solve the freezing temperature problem, but it helped with movement. Dick looked ready to puke when he was set down, but he didn't.

"C… check… K-KF… po… pocket," he stuttered out, lips a very fashionable shade of blue by now.

Wally didn't hesitate to drop to his knees, finding the fourth pocket, popping it open and scanning through the contents.

"F-Food… w-what am I looking f-for?" he slipped an energy bar out and nibbled on the edge, nearly dying at the overwhelming taste that flooded his mouth.

"B-balloon… l-like…"

It took the ginger's shivering fingers a bit too long to grasp at this green folded fabric, but when he pulled it out, he immediately recognized it. Thermal sleeping bag, made of the same material a fire blanket was, made to be blown up to harbor their freezing bodies. Shoving the rest of the energy bar into his mouth, the edges poking out of the edges on his exposed cheeks on either side, he seemed to swallow it whole before quickly setting what was left of his breath to the balloon.

His lungs burnt from the ice he had forced into them, so breathing now hurt more than he'd prefer, but he'd rather pass out from lack of air there than watch his best friend freeze to death. Besides, he was a speedster. He circulated faster, blew faster, regained the oxygen faster than Dick could've done in his place. He couldn't die just yet, even after it was inflated to the point of approval.

Without even parting his lips, he pulled Dick to the ground and pulled the blanket over them, realizing that after he secured the little available pins into the frozen earth so the inflated fabric would hold its bubble shape there was still a little bit of warm to make a fire if he could. Of all the things hidden in the utility belt, there had to be some fire equipment in there.

"We… n-need to… make a fire," the ginger panted, out of breath from blowing up their shelter, rubbing his arms weakly, scooting closer so his thigh clearly connected with the ebony's.

Trembling gloves tugged the black domino mask from the pale flesh, probably to keep it from freezing to the now flushed cheeks, the dark blue eyes glancing down to the belt for confirmation, meeting the emerald eyes with a certain tint of desperation to them. Wally delicately moved the shivering ebony into his lap, parting his legs to use them as a blanket of sorts for the bird's own trembling appendages. His arms tucked themselves around the covered torso and clutched him close again, his chin resting atop the white cowl, resisting tugging it off for temperature's purpose.

He knew that something was really wrong when the acrobat moved into the touch with a weak whimper, nothing protesting the affection. It wasn't like him.

"What pockets?" he whispered, one hand sinking down towards the belt.

It took a second to get a reply, his heart stopping with the thought that the cold had taken the precious bird in his arms out without a warning. He hugged tighter when the words hit his ears.

"Third… l-l-lighter. P-paper… i-in… seventh… Tongue depressor… sixth…. with… pencils…" he managed out, speaking slower as he began to grow annoyed with how each word was a slicked football to be fumbled with.

Wally pulled out each item, his tongue poking between his lips as he worked his best. The depressors and the pencils were set in a basic circle, wood and all, a few slips of paper torn off and rested on top as the flame from the lighter licked at them. The flame that slowly began to stretch up took two long for his liking though, so he clutched Dick tighter with one arm and ignited every sheet of paper, adding all that he had pulled out and torching it too, clearing away the snow that kept trying to smother the make-shift heat.

It added a little heat, but it wasn't anywhere near enough to stop the ebony's teeth from chattering, breaking Wally's heart even more.

"Bro… I-I… c-can't let you freeze," he muttered, failing to remember when it was that Dick had turned so his face was buried into the crook of his neck, "We h-have to get warm be… before the others f-find us… either we'll w-wind up dead or bedridden … s-sick for a while… and I-I don't like the thought o-of you sick. You p-probably w-whine the whole time…"

Dick didn't punch him for that comment or the weak laugh he added to it, worrying him even more, furrowing his brow even harder now. He could move it now. That was a bit of relief.

"I… I-I saw something about th-this on Discovery… I mean… i-it's just us… t-they won't find us f-for a while…" he hinted, glancing down at the white cowl with a hopeful expression.

"No sex," the bird firmly said against the spandex-covered neck, moving so his arms were curled up against the ginger's chest, still shivering as hard as ever.

"I... didn't e-exactly say s-sex… W-we just… n-need to get… y-your hormones rushing," the freckled face turned another shade of red, refraining from lowering his arms now despite the cramps.

There wasn't another murmuring against his costume, so he took that as a silent way of the bird saying he was interested in hearing the plan before anything was carried out. Then the shifting of the ebony unconsciously snuggling closer, desperately grabbing at the cold fabric was a silent way of adding that it needed to be explained fast before necessary things were frozen off.

"Well…. U-unless you have a hormones sh-shot in your b-belt… we'll have a lot to try a-and forget t-tomorrow," the ginger suggested again, moving them a little closer to the fire, prodding it with his boot to stir it up.

The small increase of warmth leeched Dick tight to his best friend, trembling happily.

"I-If… y-y-your hands g-go below m-my hips, I-I'll c-cut off your b-balls and m-m-make them into a-a-a new pouch f-for the b-belt," he warned, sounding nowhere near threatening with his vibrating tone.

Wally actually considered defying him, figuring it'd be worth the castration when he knew he didn't need to make things any more awkward then they were about to be.

"D-Don't n-need to… h-hopefully," he knew the only thing he could do without defying the set rules and he wasn't too against it as he thought more in depth about it.

Dick lifted his head from the spandex reluctantly, blue eyes raising up to read what sentences the emerald eyes had to read, blinking innocently as he followed their path.

"A-and you're s-sure… i-it'll keep me w-with my t-t-toes in the m-morning?" he asked quietly.

"Worth trying, i-isn't it?"

Blue met green, hesitant at first with shy smiles before Dick unfolded his arms and wound them around the freckled teen's neck straightening up just a little. Wally raised his arms and tugged the white cowl away from the flushed face, tousling the now uncovered black locks until he could honestly smile up at them.

"I…" he leaned in, hesitating with a blush and pulling back before tilting his head and trying again, "How are we…?"

Dick bit his lip softly, watching the ginger's chin before he cocked his head to the side and leaned in, pausing only a breath before setting his lips against the light blue ones, shutting his eyes gently and sighing at the little jump his heart gave. Wally tensed just a second before he moved his lips gently against the ebony's, loving how quickly his face heated up at the contact.

They were shy about it at first, not wanting to rush or come off with the idea that they had wanted this moment for a while, but when it became apparent that neither was resisting, they shrugged off the clumsiness and lost themselves in the moment. Their lips overlapped quickly, mouths opening a little more as each briefly held kiss became a bit longer, hungrier, needier.

It seemed almost fluid now, Wally's fingers pulling ever so tenderly at Dick's black locks and Dick cradling Wally's neck with his gloves, pulling them closer. The closer they got, the less restraint they had, the seam in their lips parting wider and wider with each meeting until their tongues were running over each other, retreating and greeting each other like goldfish with the worst of memory, swimming past each other in the metallic flavor.

"N…nn…" Dick moaned happily, raising to his knees to get level with the freckled flushed cheeks, tangling his gloved fingers in the auburn hair, pushing the teen's head down closer to him, pressing his muscled chest to the albino one parallel his own.

Wally lowered a hand, respecting the given rules even subconsciously, before he pulled them to the icy ground, ignoring the chill as the bonfire licked over at their flesh with pathetic pale flames.

"Dick," Wally whispered before pulling the ebony's bottom lip between his own parted ones, his hands rising up under the cape to feel the tensed muscles in need of being eased, relaxation begging itself in each near unnoticeable knot.

He worked his fingers against the taught underneath, melting as the fourteen year old's frame arched down into him, that trembling moan at the touch twisting his stomach into knots.

"N-not… below the hips," the bird was trying to convince himself, scooting up to hungrily delve his tongue back into the surprisingly hot mouth, shuddering as he felt them press together with his movement.

"What's your… definition of hips?" the ginger seemed to pout, working his fingers harder, chuckling as he knocked teeth with the bird from his excitement.

Dick tensed, hurt in his eyes as he thought he had done wrong with the clashing and messed it all up before he lost himself again, lifting his head just a little.

"I'm f-fourteen, Wally…"

Wally didn't stop, lifting his back from the floor to recapture the blue lips, kissing the worry out in the chaste warmth he started with, swiftly working himself back to their pace from before.

"I'm… six… teen," he managed out between the parts that became fewer and fewer in number, sitting up in a way that he managed to hook Dick's legs around his waist.

Feeling the giggle gentle against his mouth before the smaller frame moved against his own, a wave of need rocking the tanner muscular frame, made him want to break the only rule more and more with every continuing second. He even got the courage to start it, easing his lips along the ebony's jaw before tracing his neck down, loving how he didn't get even the slightest hesitation before the small chin tilted itself up and out of the way, happy little mewls imbedding themselves into his brain for future retelling.

_/Miss Martian to team! Team! Please, are any of you out there?_/ both boys grimaced, groaning unhappily at the interruption before Wally raised his lips back before he had the chance to leave a mark, pressing his mouth to the bird's again.

/_Robin h-here… yeah… we uh… Kid Flash and I… we're here/_ Dick tried his best to convey despite the swarming his mind was going through, welcoming Wally's tongue again.

_/We're trapped out in a snowstorm, on the plains, in this awkward looking blue bubble. Hard to miss. Where are you guys?/ _he sounded amazingly stable, despite how husky his voice came off, basically bringing out a purr.

_/Oh good, we see you! We'll be there in a second!_/

Dick and Wally parted fast, Dick smacking his head against the tent's ceiling with a grimace, fleeing to pull his cowl back up over his ears, fitting his mask into the folds of his face. Wally adjusted his own, combing his hair back to normal the best he could, motioning to his lips with question in his eyes at the bird.

"Bruised, but we can pass it off as chapped," the ebony assured him with a shy grin, his face scarlet when the tent was ripped off and the two found themselves looking up at Conner and Megan.

They too were decked out in their white apparel, pulling the two to their feet before the Martian among them levitated them up into the masked bioship above.

"Are you guys okay?" she fretted to the new arrivals, her amber eyes gentle and caring.

Masked blue and brilliant green met, grins drawing out over both of their lips.

"Fantastic," Dick smirked, doing his best to give it the sarcastic tone he knew that Wally would see through but the others would fail to.

"We're not sick, let's put it that way," Wally played along with the same smirk, tauntingly running the back of his knuckles against the curve of Dick's butt, earning a wide-eyed look with a hard blush.

"I'll kill you, West," the ebony breathed, ashamed of the shiver it still gave him after the hand was gone.

"I think I earned it," the ginger retorted, taking a seat and smiling genuinely to the acrobat that took the spot across from him.

Artemis wasn't even given a glance, a new emotion peeling out over the pale face.

"We should do that again," he hopefully suggested, earning a surprised blush from the younger boy.

"Definitely," he got as a reply, the softness of the smile averting his eyes shyly.

No one dared question the emotion, the new aura, instead just sniffling, coughing and sneezing to themselves from the bitter cold that had struck them. They didn't question how the youngest teens weren't sick in the slightest, why they lacked a stagger in health, just went on with the blissful drive home.

* * *

**Feels good to write some Birdflash up again. I know the ending was weak, but I had some feels to vent and they've been vented. I hope you all enjoyed it…**

**-F.J. III**


End file.
